


Real Reunion

by Skye



Category: Seijyuu Sentai Gingaman
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-09
Updated: 2007-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-04 23:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saya had often dreamed of this happening, though the reality was only a bit different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Real Reunion

It had been a long time since she'd dreamed of a reunion like this. When she'd first known that Hyuuga was gone, Saya still thought of him often, and dreamed of seeing him again. In her dreams, she came up with situations where he came back, believing they were real as she slept, being disappointed but calm as she awoke. But still, despite awakening moments of bitterness and sorrow arising with her, they had brought her a few moments of peaceful feelings before she actually got up.

Saya had assumed it was Hyuuga's spirit soothing her. But Hyuuga had been alive, and now was right in front of her. Saya knew this was real, despite the many times she'd thought things had been for real in her dreams. It hurt more, drudging up all the memories and hopes she'd had in the past. But somehow it was more joyful at the same time, seeing Hyuuga, really with them again after so long.

All emotions muddled together in the dreamlike state, Saya didn't think much before stealing a kiss from Hyuuga. Though immediately she began a bit embarrassed, the feelings faded as Hyuuga only smiled at her, letting out a sigh of happiness as he patted her on the head. Hyuuga, Saya thought to herself in a building realization, he'd actually returned.


End file.
